The Last Santa Fa Newise
by DxInsider
Summary: This is my first Newise Fic. It is writen in 1st pov. Its a story about a girl newise whos been living in Manhattan with the newise for 2 years. No one knew she was a girl. But her past comes back 3 days before the 1st Annversary of the Strike.
1. Prologue

The Last Santa Fa Newise 

By: DxInsider

KEY

**sounds**

"talking"

[_Jenna's Thoughts_]

Words from the Author- This is my first Newise Fic. I don't own anyone or anything from the movie, Newises. I wish I did own them. Only people I own are Jenna Riggs and the evil Uncle Jon. This story takes place three days before the 1st Anniversary of the Newise Strike of 1899. My character is a runaway girl from Santa Fa. She comes to live in the Manhattan Newise Lodge House. A few mouths before the strike, pretending to be a boy, where she lived with the newises for about two years, under her last name, Riggs. You will learn more about her past in the story. It will be written in Jenna's pov in Chapter 1 and through the whole story until the last chapter. I can't write the way the newises talk, I tried but it didn't work for me; so please bear with me on this. Now on with the story.

Prologue 

            You see a young girl, around 17-18 years old, with long brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wears a short white dress with matching shawl and shoes. She stands alone on the bridge that separates Brooklyn and Manhattan, she stares off over the water, thinking. She turns and looks at you. She smiles, giving you a warm feeling in your heart. "Hello," she spits in her hand and holds it out to you, you look at her funny. "Oh sorry, I guess you're not a newise. My name's Riggs. Well, that's my Newise name it's also my last name too; but you can call me Jenna." 

            Jenna turns back looking over the water. "I bet you are thinking, 'Why is there a beautiful young girl standing alone on a bridge?' Well, I'll tell you; I'm thinking about how my life was before this day. Would you like to hear what happen?" You nod. "Ok. I've been a Manhattan Newise for 2 years, but I was pretending to be a boy, because I was hiding from my past. I fought with the Newises of New York in the Strike of 1899 against Joe Pulitzer, Will Hearst and other greats in the newspaper business. Have you ever heard of Jack Kelly?" You nod again. "Well, I was his best friend of two years. I know about his past, his dreams, his everything that made him that way." You look at her funny. "Oh not like that. We are more then just best friends, but that's going to far into the story. Anyways, this story takes place three days before the 1st Anniversary of the Newise Strike. I was busy selling my papes when…"

Words from the Author- (_drives under her rock_) Sorry to put you all on a cliffhanger or something. But that's what I got. I am half way done with Chapter 1, so it should be up tomorrow, but only if I am not being lazy. Later everyone. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

The Last Santa Fa Newise

 Chapter 1

 By: DxInsider

"**President's daughter gets kidnapped by mother, being force to married a cow, photos inside**!"

I was at my selling spot, a block away from Tibby's, busy yelling out fake headlines; just sold my 61 pape, it was a good day. That's when Boots came running up to me.

"Hey Boots, sold all your papes?"

"Riggs, you have to come with me to Tibby's; NOW!"

"I was just on my way there." I don't think he heard me. Boots grabbed my arm and dragged me to Tibby's. In the back of my mind I was thinking, what the hell happen? "Did someone get soaked by the Dalancey Brothers?" Boots dragged me into Tibby's, never answering my question. All the newises were there, looking worried and eating lunch; Racetrack was sitting by the door, so I asked him. "Hey Race," I whisper, "what happened?" 

He looked up at me, lighting his cigar. "Sarah dumped Jack."

"What?!" Looking over to table at the far end. Jack Kelly sat at his table, his tuna fish and ketchup sandwich, looks like he was on his 3rd drink with his forehead resting on the table. Dave and his little brother Les was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Riggs, my sis left Jack. I hate her now."

"Les, don't hate your sister now, even if she is a dirty, trash bag ho. Now let good old Riggs handle Jack."

Dave and Les both got up letting me sit next to the Cowboy. Before anyone could say anything, my head slammed down hard on the table, now I was sitting like Jack; he looked so sad. His gold eyes were a little red and he wasn't smiling, just kept staring at the floor. [_I think it's time for some of my cheering up magic_.]

"Wow Jack, what a view! This the greatest thing I have ever seen!" Jack started to smile. "Everyone will pay a lot of money just to come here and look at this great view. Jack, we'll be rich; richer then Pulitzer! We can buy Manhattan and kick out the Dalancey Brothers! What do you say, Cowboy?"

Lifting my head up, looking at him with a big smile on my face. He looked up at me and started to laugh. The newises smiled, happy to see their leader was ok. "I don't think we'll get rich, Riggs," gives me a hard pat on the back. "But thanks for cheering me up." 

"Hey no problem, just come with me after lunch to sell papes at the park." With a smile, Jack agrees to it. He bit into his tuna fish and ketchup sandwich, I joined him; we both eat the same sandwich ever day since I became a newise here. We sat there eating, listening to the guys, talking about papes, girls and listening to Racetrack talk about a horse he knew was a winner.

[_Yeah right, Race. You wish that's a good horse_.] And right on clue, Jack said what I was just thinking. "Yeah right, Race. You wish that's a good horse." Jack and me had a way of reading each other's minds. "It is! I'm going to hit it big, Cowboy!"

"Lets go, Riggs." Cowboy got up, paying for both our lunches and going out the door; making me run to catch up.

You're thinking of Sarah, right?" We have been selling papes for a few hours and he hadn't said a word. There was no one around, so I made him sit down on a bench. "Talk to me, Francis." Jack looked up at me, giving that look again; the 'if-you-ever-call-me-that-your-dead' look. But I knew he wouldn't. I was one of the very, very few that knew who Jack Kelly really was; for example Medda Larkson of Irving Hall is his aunt on his mother side. So he could talk to me about anything and I wouldn't judge.

"**_sighs_** I love her, Riggs. She's beautiful, smart, she's, she's…"

"Was your one and only?"

"Yeah, I wanted to marry her. I took my ma's wedding ring from Medda today to give it to her; see?" My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the ring. It was solid gold band with a diamond shape like a rose with two emerald shape leafs on both sides. "Its beautiful. Jack, trust me on this. Sarah wasn't your type anyways."

"Oh really? Then what is my type?"

"Well um…" I got up and started to pace, something that I do when I am thinking. "Well, she has to be strong to soak anyone that may try to hurt her, she would have to be a good listener; if you do marry she would not force you to stop being a newise. She would have to know all your dreams, your pain, the real Jack Kelly, and never judge you." Looks at Jack, "that is the girl for you."

"Well Riggs," stands up, smiling at me. "If you were a girl, you'll be prefect for me." I could feel my face growing red and hot. "I'm a boy Jack, don't forget it."

"I won't. **laughing** I'll see you later, got to give back the ring to Medda."

"Bye Jack." When I knew he was gone, I started to breath really fast. [_Oh Jack, if you only knew_.] With a sigh, I picked up my last pape.

"Hey, kid."

[_Oh good, I can sell my last pape_.] "Buy my last pape, S…"

[**_OH GOD_**!]


	3. Chapter 2

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 2

By: DxInsider

          "What's wrong with yea?"

          "um… nothing Sir."

          The man stood about seven feet, with dark brown hair and dead blue eyes. He wore an old brown suit with matching shoes. The man held up an old picture to my face. "I'm looking for my niece. Have you seen her? Her name is Jenna _Riggs_."

          The picture was a family with five sons, twin daughters and a mother & father; standing in front of a big white ranch house. He pointed to the girl on the right. "Have you seen her?"

          "No Sir." I kept my head down and voice low.

          "Are you sure?"

          "Yes Sir." I could smell his cigar breath, breathing in my face.

          "You're a newise, right?"

          "Yes Sir. um… buy my last pape?"

          "Ha, yeah I'll buy your last pape." He grabbed the pape out of my hand and walked off laughing. My whole body was frozen in place, I was to afraid to move, thinking he was going to come back and kill me; just like the rest of my family. Seeing that old picture again, made me cry. As the tears rolled down my face, I thought about them. My older brother, Rider, was the leader of the Santa Fa Newises; me, my other brothers and my twin sister Sophie, we were all newises. My mother and father were the best ranchers in the west. Father could rope and ride any cattle he had, mother was the best at braking in new horses. Everything was prefect, before that stormy night; I can still hear the screams and gunfire.

          When I snapped out of my trance, I was still in the park and it was getting late; I slowly went back to the house. "Hey Riggs, you almost miss curfew."  Old man Kloppman was at his desk waiting for all the newises to come in. "You're the last one. The Jacob boys are sleeping in yours and Cowboy's bunks; you'll be sleeping with Cowboy up on the third floor. Your rent is do." I gave him my dime and started upstairs. 

          Upon getting into the bunkroom, everyone was getting ready for bed. Racetrack was putting out his cigar, Mush hid his head under his pillow and the Jacob brothers were in their bunks; Les was sleeping in Jack's bunk and Dave was in mines. "We couldn't deal with sleeping in the same house as Sarah, so we are living here now. Hope you don't mind, Riggs?" Said Dave putting his book away.

          "I don't mind."

          "Night Riggs." Said Crutchy, who was now putting his crutches under his bed.

          "Night Crutchy." I walked up the 3rd floor to find Jack already in one of the beds.

          "Hey what took you so long?"

          "Don't want to talk about it." Sits on my bunk, getting my shoes off, then laying down; making sure my hat was on tight. "Ok then. Just remember, you can talk to me to if something is wrong, Night Riggs." 

          "Night Jack." Soon I heard Jack's snoring, joining the other sounds that you can hear at night in Manhattan. As I slowly went to sleep, all I could think of was… he found me, my _Uncle_ finally found me.


	4. Chapter 3

Words from the Author- um… in this Chapter there is going to be some sex.  I am not go at writing sex parts, but some how this Chapter came out that way. Maybe because I dream about Jack Kelly a lot ever time I watch that movie. So if you don't want to read it, then don't. But if you do, please review. 

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 3

By: DxInsider

When grow up in the west of these States, you always wake up before the sun. Every morning, I wake up before the other newises; which gives me time to shower. After my shower, I was just wearing a towel when…

"Riggs?!" There standing in the washroom was a very shock Jack Kelly, wearing only his black cowboy pants. "I..I..I.." 

"You're a girl!?" He started walking over.

"Jack I wanted to tell you but,"

"Shh, don't say a word." He was now standing in front of me, he was just a few inches taller then me; he look so beautiful. Jack pulled into his arms and looked me right in the eye. "Remember what I said last night? That if you were a girl, you would be prefect girl for me." Before I could think of something to say, Jack kissed me. It took me a second to react, but I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my towel fall off, kissing him back with just as much passion as he kissed me.

"What is your real name?"

"Jenna Riggs."

He smiled. "Will you be my girl?"

"Yes Jack, yes I'll be your girl." We kissed again, his hands slowly went down my body. As we made out, I found myself laying on the floor of the washroom with Jack on top of me, removing his pants; of course I wasn't going to stop him. We looked deeply into each other's eyes, there was no need for words as he took my virgintly; there was no pain just bliss. Our lovemaking was slow and gentle, sweat and water from my shower shine on our bodies. Jack's slow thrust brought me to my first orgasm as his hot, white seed came inside me.

**wolf whistle** "Way to go Jack!" There standing in the washroom was Racetrack, Dave and Mush, all with big smiles on their faces. "What does this look like, a show? Get out of here!"

The newises ran off and I could hear them saying, "Jack got laid!" and saying something about me being a girl. We both got dress and went into the bunkroom; everyone was shock to see that I was a girl. I put my hair up, hiding it under my hat.

"This is Jenna Riggs, she's my girl." Jack gave me another kiss and let me go. There were catcalls and cheers as I walked out of the house. [_Jack can tell them how he found out I was a girl, I just want to sell my papes_.] 

Words from the Author- Yes I know this Chapter sucks. But please don't hurt me. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 4

By: DxInsider

          "Well, well, well look what we got here One of the newises is all by himself."

          "Is it time for me to brake your nose again, Morris?"

          "Shut up!" Both of the Dalancey Brothers have come out of the office like always to pick a fight with the newises; Morris still had that bandage on his nose from when I broke it in a fight. "What do you two sewer rats want now?"

          "I want to get you back for braking my brother's nose." Oscar shoved me and I tackled him to the ground. We rolled around punching and kicking, biting too. 

"Oscar, she's a girl." My hat had fallen off, but that didn't stop me from fighting; No Way! As the fight went on, the other newises were coming around the corner.

"Jack, you know why Riggs was pretending to be a boy for so long?"

"Nope, but I am going to find out. I was going to ask her when I saw her but,"

"You got a little side track. (_smiles_) I'm just glad you are acting like your old self again."

"Thanks, Davey. One way or another I am going to get some answers." But as they came around the corner, they saw the fight; Racetrack was the first to see it. "Hey, Riggs takes them both down in two seconds; any bets?" 

"Not betting." Said a few newises. Jack ran over, shoving Morris away and pulling me off of Oscar. When he stood back up, Oscar's face was really bloody; I scratched it all up with my nails. "Let go Jack, let me at him!!"

"Better hold that bitch back, before I mess her face up."

"Like she did to you?" The Dalancey Brothers got up, shooting mean looks at me and Jack, then going back inside to help Mr. Wisel. Jack finally let me go, turning me around so we were looking into each other's eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He started it." I was about to put my hair back up, but Cowboy wouldn't let me! "HEY!!"

"I want your hair down from now on. I want everyone to see what a beautiful girl I got." Even if it would make Jack happy, the fear of my uncle was too great. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me at Tibby's; I won't take no for answer." I gave him a nod, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and held my hand all the way through the line to when it was my turn at the window. "25, Mr. Wisel." I didn't feel like making fun of him or selling my 100 today. "25 for our girl newise, Riggs." Weasel gave me a smirk, I just took my papes and started to leave. "What Riggs, no smart ass remark this time?"

"Hey Weasel, that's my girl your talking to; A 100." Weasel gave Jack his papes and took my hand again; we left everyone, heading to the park. As we walk through the park, selling only a few papes; Jack never let go of my hand, but he let go just long enough to sell a pape.

"Why have you been hiding, Jenna?" No one was coming up the path we were on. "It's a long story."

"Then tell me, we got all morning."

"I thought I was suppose to tell you at Tibby's?"

"I think this would be better. Now tell me, why have you been hiding?"

[_He's going to keep bugging me until I tell him, better just get it over with_.] Takes a deep breath and, "it all started 2 years ago in Santa Fa, New Mexico; on a stormy night…"

Words from the Author- Sorry I promise the next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 5

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 5

By: DxInsider

KEY 

_Jenna's telling her story_

          _It all started two years ago in Santa Fa, New Mexico, on a stormy night; but before that, I'll tell you about my family. I had a mother, a father five older brothers and a twin sister name Sophie. My brothers, my twin and myself were all newises; my oldest brother, Rider, was the leader of the Santa Fa newises. There was three other newises that live in our town; my family let them live with us. My father owned this big white ranch house with lots of cattle and horses. Everything was prefect, but for one thing; my Uncle Jon. He hated my father ever since they were kids. He wanted the ranch, but my father wouldn't sell. My uncle swore he would get it, one way or another. It happen one stormy night, my family, the newises and myself we were all inside the barn, all but Kitty who was a newise were waiting for one of the cows to give birth; when we heard Kitty's scream and gunfire. Outside we found her, dead, with a bullet right between her eyes; and there he stood, my uncle with a bunch of men all armed with guns. My father step forward. "Leave the children be, it's me you want, not them."_

_My uncle just laugh, "I gave you a chance, kill them." Before I knew what was going on, there was gunfire. My family, the newises were all shot, dead; but Rider was still alive, so was Sophie. He pulled us into the barn, locking the door behind. "You two have to get out of here."_

_He took us to the back of the barn and putting us on two of the horses. "Listen to me, little sisters. Get far away, don't look back and never come back. I love you both." Then he open the back door and hit the horses; we rode into the storm.  "They killed him!" I looked to where my twin was looking, Uncle Jon shot Rider, then he went after us. _

_"Come on!" I screamed at Sophie and the horses to move. We rode as fast as the horses could go; the only sounds that I could hear was the thunder, the rain hitting us, the horses screaming, the gunfire and myself screaming with my sister. "That's it, I'm not going to died!"_

_"Sophie! Don't go that way!" My sister turned her horse around and rode off, heading to Texas; I heard the sound of a train whistle, up ahead was a train on the moved. I made my move, I was going on that train. "Don't let her get away!"_

_They chased after me, they must have not seen Sophie or they would have split up; I was almost close enough to jump inside the train car. Then with what power I had, I jumped inside the train car, right when my horse was shot. "I will get you, you little bitch!" My Uncle screamed as the train picked up speed, taking me away from the only home I knew._

_For three days I stayed on the train until it arrived at Grand Central Station; I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no money, my family was gone, I was hungry, cold, tried and afraid; but that's when I saw Mush and Blink. They just got done selling their papes and started for the house, I followed them; they brought me to you guys and the rest you know Jack._

I ended my story and looked into his eyes, I was crying, I haven't cried since that night. "Last night, I saw my uncle. He didn't know it was me, but I still think he's here, still looking for me. That's why I have been hiding for so long. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Don't be. Just remember, you're one of us and we watch out for each other; I won't let him hurt you." Jack held me close and we kissed again; but not knowing that we were being watch as we went Tibby's.

Words from the Author- I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my first Newise Fic. I would like to say to Dragon this is how my fic just came out. When Race and Co come in, I just saw it in my head and I knew the sex part was stupid and when they got together, it's just how I wrote it. I have no control over what I write. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and thank you Dragon. More will be coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 6

By: DxInsider

          Upon arriving at Tibby's, all the newises were there, Spot too. Jack pushed me over to our table, having me sitting with Spot across the table from me; then he started to tell everyone what happened and what maybe happening. "So a girl soaked me?" Spot whispers so low, that I thought I was hearing things; but there he was, looking right at me. "Yeah, but I'm not telling."

          "That's good." He smiled and watches Jack, planning something to keep my uncle from finding me. He really loves you."

          "I love him too. I will never change him, not like Sarah try to do."

          "If you see her, are you going to soak her?"

          "Yes. Now that you guys know I'm a girl, I can hit her as a girl and not as a boy." Spot smirk as Jack sat down next to me. "Ok, we got a plan. You can sell the rest of your papes, but not by yourself, I'll go with you. Then you'll stay inside the House until we are sure he's gone."

          "So I have to be a prisoner? No Jack, I'm going to keep carrying de banner. I won't sell alone, but I promise Les yesterday that he could sell with me."

          "Are you sure?"

          "Yes, I'm sure. You can sell with me tomorrow."

          "Don't worry Jack, I'll protected her." Les jumped up from his seat, smiling and holding that wooden sword of his. "Ok, I'm counting on you."

          "Alright, lets go Les." I kissed Jack goodbye, wave bye to the guys and left Tibby's with Les. Yeah, I know. Les wouldn't protect me from my uncle, but he would run if I told him to. That's why I have him with me instead of Jack; he would stay and try to save me, I couldn't lose him. So me and Les sold papes until the last one was gone; it was now 8:55 pm. We were one block from the House, when all hell broke loose. 

          "Don't move, you little bitch." The voice came from behind us. "Take off that damn hat and turn around, the both of you."

          We turned; in the starlight I could see Les's tears and my uncle's anger. "Uncle, please let Les go. I'll go with you, I won't fight."

          "Maybe I should do both." He raised the pistol, aiming at Les's forehead. "He would tell that I took you."

          "Les won't. Les promise me you won't tell anyone." He nodded as a carriage pulled up to us. "Get into the carriage and I'll let him go." My hat lay on the street, forgotten; I got into the carriage. "Ok brat, get out of here before I change my mind." Les took off down the street, never looking back. Uncle Jon got into the carriage and off we went. "Well get it over with, shoot me."

          "I could do that, but I rather marry you instead."

          "What!?"

          "You heard me." Jon held the pistol in his hand. "I'll die before I marry my own uncle!"

          "If you don't, I'll kill that street rat you were kissing in the park today." He had a smug look on his face, he got me. "**_sighs_** Ok, I'll be your wife, _Uncle_." Jon lit his cigar and smoking it. 

          "Tomorrow night, we are on the train to Santa Fa, where we will be married; you should be happy, we are living in your old home. To bad I couldn't get your twin. That damn Sheriff got her first. Doesn't matter, I'll get her." The rest of the ride went on in silence, the carriage pulled up to a hotel and we went inside. "This is your room. There is a nightgown and a dress that you will wear tomorrow when we get on the train. If you escape, I will shoot that cowboy of yours. **_laughing_**"

          He shut and locks the door behind, leaving me alone. Slowly I slide down onto the floor and I started to cry. I had no choice; I didn't want Jack to die.


	8. Chapter 7

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Chapter 7

By: DxInsider

When morning came, I was still sitting on the floor from last night, it just took me a sec to remember where I was. [_I hope Les made it back ok. I bet Jack is worried_.] I stood up and looked around the room for the first time; it was to rich and to big for my liking. The room was on the first floor, sunlight lit the room up. The three main colors in the room were red, yellow, and orange. There was a queen size bed made out of dark cherry wood with red blankets and pillows; all the wooden furniture was made out of dark cherry wood. On the bed was the nightgown that my uncle wanted me to wear; it was white and see through. "Yeah right." I through it back onto the bed.

The dress was ok. It was all white with a blue ribbon for the belt and one for my hair; had matching shoes to. I took the clothes, went into the bathroom to shower and dress. After an hour, I looked like my old self again, from two years ago. So here I am, sitting by the open window watching the world go by.

"Brooklyn Bridge has been sold, homeless man is now living on it!" Right outside, just a few feet away, was Les and Dave. I was about to hide, when Les spotted me. "Riggs!!"

They ran over to the window. "Riggs, everyone was worried. When Les told us what happen, Jack left to go look for you; he's running all over Manhattan." 

"Sorry." Dave gave his papes to Les and held out his arms. "Come on, jump out and I'll catch you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can; you're on the first floor."

"I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"If I go with my Uncle, back to Santa Fa, he won't…"

"Won't what?"

"Kill Jack and any another newise that gets in his way." There was a moment of silence, then Dave spoke up. "Why is he taking you back? Why didn't he just kill you last night?"

"He had better plan. He is going to marry me."

"Sick!"

"I know Les. But I have to, he knows what Jack looks like he'll kill him."

"When does your train leaving and how are you getting to the train?"

"We'll be riding in the same black carriage from last night, the train leaves at 8:00 tonight. But why do you ask?"

"But you have to stay," Les was close to tears. "You'll miss the big Newise Party tonight and Jack will be sad."

"I know, I know but…" My Uncle's voice was right behind the door. "You have to go, now!"

"But we can't…"

"No Les."

"But Dave…"

"Riggs knows what she is doing. Bye Riggs."  
  


"Bye Dave, Bye Les." The two started to leave, "Dave."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Jack that I love him and he is the best thing that has ever happen to me in along time and I'll never forget him."

"I will," then they were gone. I wanted to cry, but Uncle Jon was now in my room and I didn't want him to see me weak. "Ah there's my bride to be."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now that's now how a wife should act. Remember, one more thing like that and your street rat boyfriend is dead. Now lets go out and get some lunch, my dear."

[Lunch?] The clock showed 12:02; time went by really fast when I was talking to Dave and Les. Uncle took my hand and led me outside, into the carriage. [Well, all the guys will be at Tibby's now, so I don't have to worry about them getting hurt. What?! Why are we at Tibby's?]

"Why are we here?"

"To eat, my dear."

"You bastard."

"Now don't start that again." He pushed his coat a little bit to show his pistol. "Now lets eat." We got out, still holding my hand, we enter Tibby's. The whole place wet silent, everyone was staring right at us; all with such anger and hate for Uncle. Jack stood up from his seat, Dave and Spot held him back, he looked mad and scared all at the same time. Uncle didn't let it bug him; he led me over to an empty booth. The waitress that I knew as Molly, who was also Blink's girl, came over and took Jon's order; "Riggs, you want…"

"Excuse me, what did you just call my finance?" 

"I…I was calling her by her name, Riggs." He look like he was going to punch Molly out, but instead he grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the place; then he stop. There standing in the doorway was Jack. "You want something, boy?"

"Yeah, I do." Jack started forward, ready to grab me or Uncle, when Jon pull his pistol out, pointing at Cowboy's heart; Jack stop and stared at the gun and me. I grab Uncle's arm, "Uncle please. Don't kill him." Tears were rolling down my face; I didn't want to cry, not in front of Jack, Uncle or anyone. "Please I promise I won't do anything to make you mad. I promise I'll be a good wife, I'll go to Santa Fa, I won't fight you; just don't kill Jack!" 

My Uncle lowers his pistol, grabbing my arm, pushing pass Jack and throws me into the carriage. The carriage started back to the hotel, I could hear Jack, calling out my name; that just made me cry more. Uncle Jon didn't say anything, just dragged me into my room and locking the door. I threw myself on the bed, crying myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Please come and join my Newise Fan Fiction Group. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Newises_FanFiction/

The Last Santa Fa Newise 

Chapter 8

By: DxInsider

          The sound of the clock striking 7:30 woke me from my sleep; I was dreaming about Jack and being happy. I pulled myself off the bed and sat by the window; no one was on the street, not even a newise. [_They all most be at the party_.] As I sat there, watching the sky, I began to remember what happen to Jack one night and what he said when he turned on us that one time; it still echoed in my mind.

          "_(Santa Fa) Manhattan, my old friend. _

_Can't spend my whole life hiding, _

_You're the only light that's gliding me today. _

_Will you keep a candle burning? _

_Will you help me find my way? _

_You're my chance to break free _

_And who knows when my next one would be. _

_(Santa Fa) Manhattan, wait for me_."

When I was done, more tears were in my eyes. Jack's dream was to go to Santa Fa, my dream is to stay here in Manhattan. There was knock on the door, I wiped my tears away and went to the door; my uncle was there. No words were said as he took me outside and into the carriage; we were off.

"Soon we will be in Santa Fa, where we will married; where I will get your twin and kill her if she doesn't do as I say."

"I bet you're real proud or yourself. You destroyed my life a second time. How can you live with your self?" He laughs and lit his cigar.

"Because, my dear wife, I always win." Uncle kept laughing as he smokes his cigar; the carriage rode on into the night. Upon arriving at the station, Jon never let go of my hand. He dragged me through the station; people stared at us as he gave the conductor our tickets. "Now you sit there and don't move from your seat or that boy gets it."

Jon left and I sat alone in my seat by the window, just staring at my lap, if I was looking out the window, I would have seen what was going on. The next thing I knew, an officer touched my shoulder.

"Miss Jenna Riggs?" I gave a nod. "You better come with me." The officer led me off the train, through the station and onto another carriage. I didn't know what was going on; where was my uncle? Is this another one of his games? When the carriage stops, I heard the officer speaking to someone. "Riggs?" 

I looked up to see who said that. "Medda?" Medda Larkson smiled and hugged me tightly. "You're late for the party."

"What?! But my Uncle…"

"Is in jail. When Dave and Les told us about the train, when you were leaving. You're safe now, no more running and hiding." [_So that's why Dave asked me_.] I wanted to cry, laugh, or even scream; but all I could do was smile. "There is someone very special waiting for you."

She took me inside Irving Hall; there was a lot of noise coming from in the main room. Their inside was all the Newises of New York; Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Harlem, East side, West Side, New Jersey, The Bronxs and any other that I couldn't see. They were playing poker, laughing, talking, eating, drinking and having fun. "Riggs!!!!" Les came running over, hugging me so tight; I thought I was going to pop. "Hey Riggs is here!"

Soon I was being hugged, kissed on the cheek, as I was pass around to each of the Manhattan Newises; Spot kissed me too. "Good to see yea, Little Girl."

"Good to be seen and **_whispers_** watch it Spot or I'll tell everyone that I soaked you." Spot smiled and moved out of the way. Then he came walking over. Jack looked so tried; his eyes were a little red. He walked up to me, wiping away my tears away that I didn't know had fallen. 

"Jack **_sobbing_**" I through myself into his arms, hugging him for dear life. "I couldn't, I couldn't let him kill you. I didn't want you to died, not like the others. I love you, I love you!"

He held me, petting my hair. "I love you too, I love you too."


	10. Epilogue

The Last Santa Fa Newise

Epilogue

By: DxInsider

Your POV 

          "And that's my story. My Uncle was out in jail and now I stayed with Jack; that happen a mouth ago. I finally got a chance to write to my twin; she's going to be here in two days. But today **laughing** I'm getting married." Your eyes go wide and you ask if it was Jack she was marring. "Yep. I am going to be Miss Jack Kelly."

          "Riggs, what are you doing here? We been looking for you." Two boys came running over, a mall one with a wooden sword and a boy with a cigar in his mouth. "Sorry Race, sorry Les. I was talking to the new kid." She turns to you, "This is Racetrack and Les Jacobs." You spit shake with both of them.

          "Come on, Jack's been worried."

          "Okokok I'm going." You watch as the boys took Riggs away, you decide to follow. You soon arrive at a church, when going inside you see Riggs standing in front of the priest with a tall guy who's cowboy hat was around his neck. You watch them kiss and everyone went wild. Everyone leaves and you follow them to some kind of theater; Riggs comes up to you with the guy. "Hey, you came. This is my husband, Jack Kelly."

          "Nice to meet yea." He said, spit shaking with you. "So you want to be a newise? What's your name?" 

You give him a smile and say. "I have not one name, but many. I am the one who is reading this story and now the story ends." Then you fade away, back to your computer, staring at your screen; now working on typing up your review for the fic.

Words from the Author- Well that's it. That's my first Newise Fic. I am now working on part 2. Where Sophie "Sop" Riggs comes to Manhattan to live with her twin sister, Jenna "Riggs" Kelly. Where she also falls in love with a one of the boys. Who is the lucky guy? Read it in _Another Santa Fa Newise_, coming soon to FanFiction.net. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
